Paperwork
by MBInc
Summary: Doing paperwork never was Sara's favorite...CS.OneShot.WARNING:FEMMESLASH


Disclaimer: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Paperwork**

Graveyard shift had started an hour ago and most of the shift's CSIs were already out processing scenes, but in one of the layout rooms in the back of the CSI HQ there was still one graveyard member busily going through paperwork.

Sara had neglected the papers of last week's cases and now Grissom had ordered her to finish all paperwork before she would be allowed to work on another case.

Sighing heavily she closed a manila folder –another case completed. "Three down, four to go," she muttered as she reached for the next file.

Suddenly the silence that pervaded the room was interrupted by the ringing of her cell phone.

Flipping it open without looking who called she answered her phone. "Sidle."

"What are you wearing," a hushed voice asked after a moment of silence.

"Greg, piss off. I'm not in the mood for these stupid jokes," Sara grumbled into the phone.

"_Aw man, you're no fun,"_ Greg whined. _"And here I thought a phone call from me would lighten your mood."_

"Well, you thought wrong," Sara answered, mentally adding, _There's only one phone call that would lighten my mood. _"Now, if you don't have anything important to tell, I'm gonna hang up."

"Okay, okay. I get it. I won't interrupt your _paperwork_ any longer. I got a scene to process anyway," he added before he ended the call. Though Sara couldn't see the youngest CSI's face she knew he had a big grin plastered on his face.

After placing her cell back on the table she reached for her mug, ready to take a big gulp of coffee –only to find it empty already.

"Hmmm, coffee break it is," she said as she stood up, stretched once, and headed for the break room.

Nobody was there, and the coffee Greg had brewed at the beginning of shift was all long gone. So, the brunette opened the fridge and settled on a bottle of water.

As she settled herself on the countertop she noticed Catherine's leather jacket lying on the couch. _Damn, she looked fine tonight_, Sara thought as she recalled the strawberry blonde's stunning appearance that evening –her hair curled, framing her beautiful face, a blue blouse, complementing her eyes. _And a nice show of cleavage_, the brunette smirked silently. Despite her beautiful appearance, Catherine had been completely work-focused and serious investigator mode.

_She just oozed confidence_, the brunette thought. "And she's sexy as hell," Sara added aloud.

At that moment Sara heard footsteps coming her way, and she quickly sat down at the table in the middle of the room, grabbed the newspaper and pretended to be reading.

"God, I'm so wet," Catherine sighed as she entered the break room.

That comment caused Sara to almost choke on the gulp she just took, water spluttering everywhere –ruining the newspaper.

As she looked up to where Catherine was standing she noticed the strawberry blonde was completely soaked –not a single inch of dry clothes left.

"Wow," she stammered –her eyes focusing on the now see-through blouse with the outline of a black bra clearly visible.

Catherine, realizing where Sara's eyes were focused at, suddenly started to smirk evilly. "See something you like?" she asked flirtatiously.

Sara, blushing furiously, quickly grabbed her bottle of water and stormed out of the room, muttering a "Sorry, paperwork" on her way out, leaving a surprised strawberry blonde behind.

The brunette scrambled to her layout room, and sat behind the desk, diving into the case file she ad been working on, trying to forget what just had happened.

With her back facing the door she didn't see the door opening, and only heard footsteps nearing. She felt someone stepping up very close behind her.

Suddenly the strawberry blonde huskily whispered in her ear. "Once you're done with those files," Catherine started, her lips brushing along the brunette's ear. "Don't rush off to Grissom immediately. You know where my office is, right?" she asked.

Sara could only nod, a shiver running through her spine as she felt Catherine's teeth grazing her earlobe.

"Good, I'll be waiting." And with that said Catherine turned and walked out of the room, leaving a very flustered brunette behind.

After a few seconds of finding her equilibrium again, Sara quickly grabbed the file and started to fill in all the forms.

Never had she worked on her paperwork that eagerly…

**The End**

Thank you for reading!


End file.
